Broken
by justsayraura
Summary: Neither of them could imagine everyday life without each other. However when Ally completely loses it, will they still be Austin and Ally? Or will they finally be separated after years of being best friends? [okay I suck at summaries but please give it a try]
1. Whenever she needs me, I'm there

**So this is my first story! I hope you enjoy it :)**

**I don't own Austin & Ally or any of the characters used yadda yadda yadda**

Austin and Ally.

It wasn't just Austin Moon, or just Ally Dawson. It was _always_ Austin and Ally.

The way they met may not have been the best way, but neither of them could imagine everyday life without each other. However when Ally completely loses it, will they still be Austin and Ally? Or will they finally be separated after years of being best friends?

**Austin's POV**

It was a pretty sunny Saturday morning in Miami as my eyes opened and I yawned. I sat up and smiled when I noticed the sun reflecting on the picture of Ally I had. I still didn't know why I had that, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to throw it away.

I lay in bed and felt around on my bedside table for my phone. I grabbed it and went to open up _Angry Birds _but froze when I saw 8 missed calls and 3 texts from Ally. I felt my heart start beating faster under my pyjamas.

**3:24am: Austin, I need to talk to you. Call me back.**

**7:14am: Austin, are you awake? Something's happened...**

**9:56am: Please call me back Austin I need you right now! :(**

It was now 11:47am. My breathing was heavy but I just sat there uselessly in shock for a couple of minutes wondering what had happened. After snapping back to reality, I dropped my phone, jumped out of bed and threw on the nearest clothes

I raced though the house and shoved on my trainers to run the three blocks to Ally's house. Whenever she needed me, I was there, and I wasn't about to break that promise today.

"Austin honey, Ally stopped by earlier but I tol-" My mom started but I was out of the front door before she had a chance to continue her sentence. As I sprinted down the streets of Miami I started to sweat from panic and my mind was racing with every thought in the world.

Ally never usually over reacted to stuff so something pretty bad must have happened. What if they lost Sonic Boom? What if someone got hurt, or even worse, what if _Ally _got hurt? I couldn't bear to think about any other possibilities at that moment so I cleared my mind and calmed myself down. I stopped at a corner and started panting, leaning on the wall.

Ally's house was just round the corner so I forced myself to run the last bit and banged on her door frantically. Lester opened the door and his face softened when he saw me panting and sweating.

"Hello Austin. Are you here for Ally?" he said gently, but somewhat nervously

"Yeah! Sh- she, uh, called a- and texted me a- and I ran here as f- fast as I could and" I gasped out of breath. "and I uh-"

"Why don't you come on in, I should tell you what's happened" he suggested gesturing into the house. I agreed and slowly staggered into the house. I was a mess. Why was he being so calm? Why did he not want to worry me? What the hell was going on?

I sat in the Dawson's living room worried out my mind. My whole body was shaking. I wanted so badly to go up and see Ally but he looked like he wanted to talk to me first so I sat and waited for him to proceed.

"Look, Austin...I'm just going to come out and tell you straight away because I don't see why I should drag it out." he started. He breathed out a long and heavy sigh. This must be so much worse than I thought. His face looked frozen and emotionless, which wasn't like Lester in the slightest bit.

"Ally's mom passed away last night."

My face and body froze where I was sitting as I registered the words he had said. My eyes were fixed on Lester's face and my breathing stopped. I blinked and didn't say a word. I just didn't want to believe it. This was so unexpected. And it was definitely not on the list of worries I had. This was way off the list. Way off.

Ally had told me last week that her mom was coming back from Africa and she had been the most excited she's been since...well, I'd never actually seen her that excited. She told me she was a lot closer with her mom than her dad. They did have more things in common but most of all; her mom understood her and always knew the right thing to do. Even though she was in Africa for 4 years, she was still always there for Ally. Just like I try to be.

I had so many questions buzzing throughout my mind. How could this have possibly happened? Ally and her mom had just been starting to catch up. Ally's mom was perfectly healthy according to Ally just yesterday morning. How could something as cruel as this happen to such a good, caring family? To such an amazing girl?

Anger started to boil up inside me but my body didn't allow me to let it out. All I managed to get out was 3, useless, pathetic words.

"I- I'm so sorry" My voice cracked. A tear welled up in my eye and Lester must have noticed I was trying not to let out a sob because he made a small head movement as to say 'Go on then'. I nodded in thanks, jumped out of my seat and tore my way to Ally's room. I got up the stairs and hysterically looked around for the door. I took a deep breath to calm down and walked towards her room.

I gently pushed open her door a crack and whispered her name.

"Alls?" I got no response. I softly knocked on the door and tried again.

"Ally? It's me." After not getting an answer the second time, I stepped into her room. It was messier than usual, with clothes shoved on the floor and her duvet scrunched up. I scanned the room but couldn't see her. I sighed and was just about to leave the room when I heard a small sniffle. My head snapped back.

"Ally? Where are you hiding? Alls?" I noticed a small shuffle underneath her desk. I moved over to the desk and crouched down. I pulled the blanket off from over her head and looked at her. Her usually perfectly applied makeup had run down her face and her chocolate brown curls were a mess. She had tear stains and red, puffy eyes. I had never seen her like this. Yet she still managed to look beautiful.

"Ally, do you wanna talk?" She didn't answer me. She just let out a small sob and turned her back. I sighed and thought of what to say that could possibly make the situation better for her. I realised if I was in her position I wouldn't want to say a word either.

I climbed underneath the desk to join her and gave her a soft hug. Her body was tense and cold. At first she didn't respond, but after a minute she relaxed and cuddled into me. Her head sunk down onto my shoulder and her arms draped around my neck as we sat there, wrapped around each other. She was silent.

"Let it out." I whispered. After a moment or two she started crying. I pulled her into a tighter hug and she sat in my lap, sobbing into my shoulder. I rocked her back and forth as she whimpered like a little puppy dog. This went on for hours.

I would sit there with her crying for days on end, if it meant she would feel even the slightest bit better with my company.


	2. Her first word

**Here is chapter two! After about a million years sorry about that. Okay I just want to say sorry if any of you have lost someone special to you and any of this story offends you in any way. I know it's a touchy subject. And if so I am so, so sorry for your loss. 3**

**Again I don't own any of the characters or actors ****as much as I'd like to own Laura Marano**

**Austin's POV**

****I lay on my bedroom floor, just thinking. Thinking about what was going to happen at school tomorrow. Was Ally going to turn up? Neither Lester nor I had managed to get a word out of her yet. _Yet_. He sent me home at midnight, saying she needed some sleep because she had stayed up the whole night before, so I tucked her up and told her not to worry and her mom was and always will be looking down on her from heaven. I watched her sleep for a few minutes. God she was so beautiful, I wanted to kiss her right there. But what if she didn't feel the same way? I'm being so selfish, complaining about _my_ problems.

Seeing Ally silent is just so bizarre, she usually talks until every topic in the entire world has been covered. Of course I understand but I just wonder how long it'll take before she starts to get a little bit happier, I kept telling her to remember the memories she shared with her mom, not the traumatic feeling that she's gone. I wonder if Trish will be able to get a peep out of her. But then again, she didn't call Trish eight times, she called me.

A tear rolls down my face as I imagine my mom passing away. My whole life would just crumble down on top of me, and I know how important Penny was to Ally. I would understand if she...never got over it. But does that mean I- I've lost Ally?

Please God, no. I can't lose her. I can't ever lose her.

**Monday**

I took a deep breath and sighed. It was the start of lunch and I hadn't seen Ally all day. She isn't in any of my morning lessons so I hoped I'd catch her at her locker, if she did turn up that is. I knew her locker code so I hid all her favourite things in there; pickles, gold stars, a necklace in the shape of a piano and even a little mallet because I know how much she loves gavelling. I hoped it might make her feel at least a tiny bit better.

I knew she would turn up; this is _Ally _we're talking about. My eyes lit up as I saw her walking down the hall and I ran to her and welcomed her in a tight hug. She didn't return it. I knew she was thinking about it so I started conversation and babbled about whatever came to mind as we walked down the hall. I knew she wasn't listening but I just tried everything I could to distract her. Throughout the whole of lunch she didn't make a sound, even with Dez, Trish and I cracking jokes to make her laugh, asking questions all about stuff she was crazy about but I knew inside there was only one thing she could possibly think about and I didn't blame her. I finally realised what she wanted so I signalled to Dez and Trish and we became quiet. We heard Ally release a small, almost relieved sigh. She still didn't say a word.

I sat through Maths and Science watching Ally just sit there staring into space yet her hand was still moving like a robot, copying down all the examples and doing all the equations like it was second nature to her, just like she always does. Except this time the smile that usually spreads over her face while at school was nowhere to be seen, like it had been cleaned off her face like a stain, and once in a while a tear would roll down the side of her face and drop onto her work. She just wiped it off immediately, determined not to cry.

As we were walking home I decided to stay quiet but I thought of ways I could possibly comfort her, and came up with nothing. I contemplated grabbing her hand but she didn't return my hug earlier, what if she pulled away from my hand? Instead my mind wandered to just 4 days ago, on Thursday...

**Thursday**

A giggle filled the cafeteria.

"Trish! Seriously stop, you're going to make me drop my tray!" Ally squealed through her laughter while Trish was trying to trip up Dez by stepping on his typically untied shoelaces. Knowing how clumsy Ally can be I stepped in.

"Need some help Alls?" I offered, while laughing at her. She looked up at me, her twinkling eyes melting my insides, as cheesy as that sounds. Because she was focusing on me, her pasta started sliding off her tray so without breaking her eye contact I threw my hands underneath it and caught it for her, giving her a cocky, smug grin.

"Good one, Dawson." I stated, winking at her. She gave me her classic eye roll and laughed. I loved her laugh, her beautiful, amazing laugh. Carrying both our trays, I walked to our usual table and sat down, placing them on the table. Ally grabbed back her tray.

"Thank you ever so much for your amazing and heroic actions, Mr. Moon, but I think I can take it from here." she reassured me sarcastically giving me her shining smile.

"So...Ally, have you told them about your mom yet?" Trish asked her with an excited look on her face. I tilted my head in confusion and waited for her to proceed. Ally's mom had been in Africa writing a book about animal behaviour.

"Oh yeah, she's coming home! Tomorrow!" She exclaimed eagerly as the grin on her face grew into the biggest smile I've seen her wear in a while. "I can't wait! I haven't seen her in so long; I miss her way too much."

"Oh Ally, that's great! How long is she staying?" I questioned.

"Okay...I didn't believe it either but, forever, like she's done in Africa so she's coming to help dad run the store! Ahhh!" she said excitedly, her eyelids fluttering like a little puppy dog.

"Aw Alls, I'm so happy for you! You finally get your mom back." I smiled warmly at her.

"I know, she's always tried to be there for me, like through video chat but it's going to be so amazing to know she's really there for me, whenever I need to talk to her, and that I can hug her and she can comfort me when I'm sad, dad was never good at the hugging stuff..." she babbled on and on. I knew how over the moon she must've been and I was so happy for her.

"Well, Ally, as well as your mom you'll always have me, don't you forget that..." I said shyly, and I was never shy, seriously. Her cheeks went pink and her big doe eyes looked at me straight.

"Austin..." she started.

"Hey, what about me?" Dez cut in. "I'll always be there too!"

"Yeah and me Ally, don't you ever worry" Trish added, smiling at her. Ally looked around the table grinning widely.

"Thanks guys." she said softly. She reached underneath the table and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. Knowing she'd taken me by surprise, she looked me straight in the eye, smiled gently and whispered.

"Thanks." my breathing stopped for a second.

**Monday**

As we came up to her house, Ally stopped walking, and just stared at it. We stood there for a few seconds before I turned her around to look at me. Her head dropped to stare at the ground but I raised it by her chin and held her there gently, so she had to look at me. I knew she wouldn't talk, and I respected that, but I couldn't just let her go home and let her world crumble around her.

"Look, Ally, I know exactly what you've been thinking about all day, of course I do. But you have to understand that this is real life and this has happened. Even though it is completely and utterly tragic and, obviously, I have no idea how I would feel if I were in your position. But just think about her. How amazing and unbelievably caring and wonderful she was. Nothing can change what has already happened now but do you know what you can do? Just think about what your mom would want for you right now." I pointed up to the sky. "She's up there. Looking down on you, watching what you're doing, and the choices you're making, just like she would have done down here. She wants you to be happy. She wants for you to get everything you possibly can from life and pursue your dreams. She wants you to have as much fun as you can, but succeed everything you've ever wanted. You know that's what she wants. What do you want? To make her proud, by staying strong and never giving up, right? You need to remember all the good memories you shared with her, and everything you ever did with her because all she ever wanted was to make you happy. She cared so much for you, Ally, you have to remember that. Please."

Ally stood there, staring at me, with a completely unreadable expression covering her face. My heart sank to the bottom of my chest. I knew she wouldn't say or do anything but I had this tiny string of hope in my heart that maybe, just maybe, she would.

As I was about to turn around, all of a sudden her eyes somehow grew back to the doe size they had always been and she looked at me, melting my insides. Her hand reached down to gently hold mine and our fingers intertwined.

"Thanks." she whispered.

The first word she had spoken in days.

My breathing stopped for a second.


	3. A perfect rain storm

**A new update?! Whaaaaat? I know, I know, it's been so long I literally can't remember how long it has been. But I'm back with another update, and I've decided to make this the last one, so this has turned into a three-shot. After I wrote this I just thought it would be a good point to end it.**

**Austin's POV**

Music pounded against the walls. It was our 'every few months' karaoke night at the local club and, not to brag, but I was usually the main event. People wanted to see me perform, but as tradition, Dez always got me totally wasted before I went on and filmed it. Ally never approved.

Ally.

"Austin, dude! Come'ere!" Dez was calling me from across the floor. I hadn't started drinking yet, but my mind was all over the place. Lights were flashing everywhere and I had a headache. I just shook it off and started to make my way over to join Dez. He was sitting with all our friends at the bar, and they had a row of 10 shots on the surface in front of them. For once, it was not something I wanted to see. I tried to shuffle around the crowd on the dance floor but before I knew what was happening I got pulled in with a bunch of girls. Giggles and screams filled my ears while they tried to dance with me.

"Austin! When are you performing?"

"What song are you doing?"

"You look _great _tonight by the way!" Their questions passed through my system as if I hadn't even heard them. I felt...guilty, for some reason. I felt myself begin to wonder what I was doing here. I knew exactly what was missing. She would be pulling me away from all these girls, taking me aside, giving me little pep talks, just like she does every time I perform - whether it's for a packed arena or a little karaoke night with less than 100 people. I always felt a little guilty whenever I got drunk, and she just looked at me, with that disappointed sigh. But then she would always roll her eyes and help me up onto the stage.

As I squeezed past the girls and scuffed over to Dez I met a loud cheer and a lot of chattering. I just registered my name a few times and words like 'Pissed', 'Shots' and 'Collapse'. My head was spinning with so many thoughts. I questioned whether I should just get drunk, so that I could just forget everything tonight. Forget her. But her disappointed face was just painted into my mind, permanently.

"Austin?" I heard a voice and snapped back to reality. Trish was right up in my face. "You doof! You are totally out of it!" I just stared at the ground. "Hello? Earth to Austin! You're up!"

"I'm..wha?" I had no idea what she was talking about. She sighed and pushed me towards the stage. Right! Performing. It's just that...tonight, I didn't feel like it. I know, Austin Moon, not wanting to perform?! But it just didn't feel right. Having fun, while she's...

Ally had told me she had a 'thing' with her dad to go to. She did the whole 'Damn! Wish I could go, but I can't, oh nooo' but I could always read her like a book. She has never been able to pull off lying to me. She was probably just in her room, sinking into her bed, wishing she had company, although Ally would never admit that - she could never take someone else's fun away, she's way too kind. And I'm here? Getting drunk? Having _fun_? How could I be so selfish?

I could hear my name being chanted at the back of my mind. I was wanted on stage. But I didn't get my pep talk, I didn't get my before-show hug, I didn't get her smile. I didn't have _her_. And she didn't have me. I snapped to reality. Faces were everywhere, all looking at me. I turned my back and began to walk the opposite direction. Blocking out all their questioning voices, I pushed through people who I felt I didn't even know anymore. There was only one person at that moment that I wanted to know. And she wasn't there.

As I shoved open the heavy doors, I felt a wall of cold air hit my body and I leaned against a wall, taking a deep breath. What was wrong with me? Ever since Ally went into depression it's like I went down with her. Maybe that's where I wanted to be. It had been three and a half weeks since it happened and Ally was definitely talking more, but you could tell from her expression, she was never quite...happy. Wherever I was those days, I just missed her, even if we just sat together silently; it's where I felt most at home. As I made my way towards her house, rain began to fall. It started to get heavier and I sped up, running. I came up to her house, which looked the same as ever. Just before I went to ring the doorbell, I saw a little flash of yellow with a little music note sticking out of the crack in the door and my heart skipped a beat. I grabbed it.

_Austin,_

_I know you too well, I knew you would come. Don't ring the doorbell, I'm not in, and dad thinks I'm with you. Don't want to worry him, especially these days. Hillway Road._

It was written on one of the little sticky notes I got her patterned with music notes. I don't know why that made me smile. Why was she at Hillway Road? The rain was chucking it down now and as I looked up into the sky I heard thunder. Oh god, I better go get her. Stupidly leaving my coat at the club, I was freezing cold. Shivering, I set off for Hillway.

There she was. I could see her from the other side of the street. Standing, staring at something. No coat, no cardigan, even. She was standing there, in the pouring rain, with thunder and lightning...in a t-shirt. Hugging her sides, she still hadn't moved.

"Alls?" I called to her. She turned around and saw me in sight.

"Oh my god, Austin!" I jogged over to her.

"Wanna expla-" I started but she cut me off. Classic Ally Dawson.

"Austin, oh my god! Aren't you freezing?!" She pulled me over to her and hugged me while I looked at her in complete and utter disbelief. "Okay, maybe I can't talk..." she admitted, with an almost smile. I gently slipped away from her and began to turn.

"C'mon, Alls, we gotta get you home, you can explain later what you wer-" I stopped, expecting her to follow me, and when I realised she wasn't going to, fell silent.

"No, Austin" She stated, simply. I just looked at her, questioningly.

"But I-"

"No, Austin, I don't want to leave." I waited, taking in the surroundings. She was staring at the road. There were houses up and down each side of the street. I didn't understand. She was standing still, stone still, and her face looked like it was on the edge of crumpling in.

I was right.

"This is it." She whispered. Even though the rain was so loud, pounding against my ears, I could hear her clearer than ever. "This is where she...sh-". Her face scrunched up and she let out a sob. She hung her head and closed her eyes. I hugged her tightly from behind. Her arms raised and she clung onto my arms around her stomach. She leaned her head back onto my shoulder and I pushed my head down to hug her properly. We remained that way for a few minutes.

"Where she died?" I whispered to Ally. I felt her nod. She then turned around and slid her arms around my neck. I lowered my hands to her waist. We were both soaked by the rain. She avoided my eye contact and looked at the ground. I watched the rain drip off her face. I didn't have to ask.

"It was just like that. She, she just...she was on her bike and a car was going too fast and, and it just...went out of control and a little too close to the pavement and-" she sobbed through her tears. Her voice cracked and she croaked "She was just caught underneath and it was...instant." She finally looked up into my eyes and I could tell tears were running down her face, even though it was completely impossible to see, because of the pouring rain. We were both shivering like crazy.

**Ally's POV**

There was nobody in the entire world I would have rather been telling this to. Austin understood me, he understood when I didn't want to talk for days, he spent so much time with me just so I would never be alone, but when I wanted to be alone, he would shut up and be silent, and he would always do whatever made me happy. He was so, so, so selfless. And I needed him.

I needed him.

He was staring into my eyes, waiting for me to say something. Tears were rushing down my face and I couldn't stop sobbing. But even when there wasn't a possible distraction from what I had been feeling those past weeks, Austin almost always managed to distract me. Suddenly, he softly spoke up.

"Your mom and I, we'll always be watching out for you. Her from up there" He made a small gesture with his head towards the sky, "and me from down here." As I stared into those soft, brown eyes of his, the realisation took over me. He might have just been the most perfect person to ever walk into my life, when we were both young and innocent, at fifteen. Maybe I hadn't thought that back then, maybe I hadn't thought that a couple months ago. But now, I was the most certain I would ever be. If I hadn't had him to take me through this, I don't even have the slightest idea what I would have done. Even Trish wouldn't have been as comforting as him.

I was crying again, but this time, I was laughing too. Austin looked surprised but then began to smile along with me.

"Why are you laughing? We're standing in the middle of a rainstorm!" He said, chuckling.

"Yes, but it's the perfect rain storm." I said happily. Austin pulled me closer to him, tightening his grip on my waist and beamed down at me. I hugged his neck tighter and our faces were an inch apart.

"Oh, really?" He looked up at the lightning in the sky, to then look back down and meet my eyes. "I think so too." He whispered. I stood on my tiptoes and our lips suddenly and finally met. Rain was pounding onto our faces and I felt Austin smile into the kiss. I couldn't even hear the rain pouring, over the sound of my thumping heart beat, I was pretty sure Austin could feel it. Our soaking wet clothes were stuck together as Austin pulled me closer into the kiss.

Everything felt just right. My first kiss, with my best friend, in the pouring rain.

It was the perfect rain storm.


End file.
